


Miracle On Ice Take Two

by TaymeeLove



Series: Otayuri Olympics [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Hockey AU, Hockey Player Otabek, Hockey Player Yuri, M/M, Olympics, Viktor is spelled with a 'k', Yuri does yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 16:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13814580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaymeeLove/pseuds/TaymeeLove
Summary: Since the 1980's Olympics every year people talked about the Miracle on Ice. It was no different in 2018 when Russia and the United States played again.OR....An AU in which Yuri and Otabek play for the United States and we pretend they won gold this year in hockey.





	Miracle On Ice Take Two

**Author's Note:**

> Victory OR Underdog   
> Breaking Records OR  ~~exhibition skate~~
> 
> ((I put both days in one cause I figured I wanted both to be the same story so I may as well just make them one story.))
> 
> There isn't too many Hockey references in here that if you don't know Hockey you can't follow .... though, it is a goal of mine to some day write a Hockey story where it's more of a focus than the few lines it is in this story.

Since the Olympics in 1980 the United States Hockey Team had yet to walk away from the games with a gold. They came close in 2002 and 2010 with Silver, but they hadn't yet had their American Dream of replaying the Miracle on Ice again. The Russian team kept came away with a few more golds after their 1980 loss, but moreover, their players kept leaving for other countries. 

Yuri being one of them. He was the best enforcer of his regional teams all throughout high school before moving to the states in college to study in New York. When he'd heard that the Olympic tryouts were coming up, he didn't think twice about trying out for the American Team. He believed he was an American now and wanted to prove to _'Mother Russia'_ that their so called _"Russian Fairy"_ was really the _"Ice Tiger"_ he believed he was. 

Before Yuri left Russia, the government had just put into place laws that made it illegal to be gay, and Yuri couldn't let that stick. He walked up to a police man with his acceptance letter to college in one hand and his plane ticket in the other. "You will regret what you've done to this country." He growled into the policeman's ear before smacking him on the ass and happily leading the man on a chase through Saint Petersburg. He was very proud of this moment and the first think he did in college when they asked him about himself was say, "I'm Yuri Plisetsky, I'm from Russia, and I'm proud to be gay." This was accepted much better in America than it was at home and he gained many friends through this opening. 

The tryouts came and went and Yuri was put on the team with a few other foreigners and some players that had played in the last few Olympics. Along with him, Otabek and JJ were also accepted. The next two months were full of grueling practices. The team then moved down to being the final 20 that would play in the game. Yuri as an enforcer, Otabek and JJ as right and left wing defense, and Coach Celestino lead the team. The team had some American's on it too, but most importantly was Leo, he was their goalie and maybe their most important player. 

Each practice began and ended with line sprints, just like the 'Miracle' team had done. In between the runs they would run drills of play after play, sometimes running the same play for hours on end. Even during breaks they would still practice, they just practiced goals instead. One after the other would practice their slap shots and other goals. Every day they ended practice with their legs jelly and their clothes soaked in sweat, yet by the end of the week, they all loved Celestino for pushing them the way he was. 

This was about history. This was about proving they could do it again. This was everything on the line waiting to be picked up or dropped. 

Through it all Yuri and Otabek were roomed together. In the beginning they hated each other, always saying little quips to the other in a language they only kind of understood what the other said. After a month of this they couldn't fight with each other anymore, too tired to even lift their own legs to take off their skates. 

"I've got bath first," Yuri claimed one night after practice. 

"No," Otabek replied. Their English finally good enough to be able to speak to each other and neither hating the other much now that they'd spent a month non-stop with the other. 

"Uhm. What?" Yuri said hand on his hip, sass dripping off every fiber of his being. Waiting for a fight. 

"You get bath first, every night." 

"So?" I want bathe first tonight too." 

Yuri stood dumbfounded that Otabek was talking, even more that he was talking back. Sarcasm pushed him to say the next words he would soon learn would be his downfall. 

"We bathe together then." 

He didn't think Otabek would actually do it. But, it wasn't uncommon for bath houses to be popular in Russia, plus the tub they had in their room was fairly big and may be able to hold both of them. Not that he'd thought about that. 

"Okay." Otabek said lifting his sweat drenched shirt from his head and throwing it into the dirty clothes hamper by their door. He was thankful for the facilities on site laundry and more thankful that they had someone to do all their laundry for them. 

A warm bath was drawn with Epsom salt added into it to sooth their muscles. A few tablets of Tylenol were crushed up and added to the water as Yuri ran his fingers through the water to mix up the additives into the water. As expected it was a tight fit. Yuri sat lazily on one side with his knees to his chest and water up to his shoulders. While Otabek sat on the other side with his legs stretched out on either side of Yuri, the water just hitting up to his chest. 

"How are you so flexible?" Otabek questioned after they sat in the water long enough for it to significantly cool off. 

"My grandma was one of Russia's most notable Prima Ballerina's. We used to dance all the time." Otabek's face was struck in a confused scowl, Yuri thought that it was probably misunderstanding. "Uh. I did ballet in my free time. If it wasn't for my countries thoughts on being gay, and my dad thinking the same, I'd probably had gone into figure skating or be a professional dancer. But, alas, hockey was forced on me instead." 

"You had no choice?" 

"Not much back home no. My dad said when I was 12 that I had to quit dancing and start playing hockey or be homeless. My grandma was already dead by then, and grandpa couldn't take care of me so I did it in secret instead." 

"Why not do it now?" 

"Jesus, you just started talking to me. I'm not going to bleed my heart out to you!" Yuri snapped back. He was still reeling from his sarcasm being mistaken as honesty and frankly he was losing his mind at the view Otabek was giving him. 

The bath didn't last much longer after that and Yuri thanked the gods that Otabek got out first so he didn't have to uncurl himself. He told his roommate he was going to take a shower to wash off the salt and he'd be out at the bar later to join them. They have the day off tomorrow and it was the last day off for another month, the team was planning on going out to drink away the fatigue their muscles cried out daily. 

Six months later, Yuri and Otabek had slowly grown closer since their first bath. It became something they did together about three months into practice every night. They told no one of how close they were getting, both from a region of the world where it wasn't allowed to have feelings for the same gender. Both knew they were getting too close to be considered just friends, and both wished the other would just finally make a move. It was too bad the Olympics would be the next weekend and they were traveling to South Korea to be given another roommate before they could start anything they wouldn't be able to back away from. 

Yuri's roommate ended up being another athlete from Russia, a figure skater named Viktor. They didn't have much in common, but one morning Viktor woke up early to see Yuri doing his morning yoga to keep relaxed and flexible. 

"I didn't know hockey players knew what yoga was." Viktor spoke to Yuri in Russian, sass dripping off his voice in a very accusatory tone. 

"I'm not most hockey players," Yuri shrugged back completing his downward dog and moving into the last pose in his sun salutations routine. 

"Is that code for, I'm gay and I don't want my team to know?" Viktor blurted out, Yuri was happy he was still speaking in Russian as Otabek chose that moment to walk in to go to practice together. 

"One second, Otabek." Yuri said in English to his friend, before switching back to Russian to Viktor. "Yes, I am, but shut up. No one knows!" Otabek looked back and forth between the two Russians, he was trying to translate the words that just barely matched his own. They were too far off for him to understand much more that no and yes. 

It was the last practice before their first game. Tonight they would face the Korean team. Both practice and the game went well. The United States team beating the Korean 4-3. It wasn't much of a victory, but it was enough that since they had the next day off they would party their victory that night. Beer or Vodka was in everyone's cup that night. Yuri stayed clear of Otabek when he drank, he knew he normally didn't have a filter, but he had less of one when there was alcohol as lubricant to his tongue. 

The next three days after that were back to back games with only an hour rest between practice and the game. There was no more time to play around, they would either ascend to make gold or decline down to silver at best. The whole team pushed themselves to their limits and won the first two. Norway and France easily beat with a 5-2 and a 6-1 win. 

Now was their time for their history to be made. Russia would be played tonight. Yuri was a bundle of nerves, he'd seen a few guys he used to skate with back in Russia and they all knew of his orientation. It wasn't that he hid it in America, far from it if you asked Yuri. He just hid it from his team, he'd seen the way that it made it an outcast in his home country, and he didn't want the same to happen in his adopted country. He also didn't want the team to know, because he didn't want to know how Otabek would respond to it, Kazakhstan having the same views as Russia, and since it was him that Yuri was crushing on the most. 

An hour before the game began Yuri was cleaning up in the showers as the Russian team came in to do the same. Yuri looked up just long enough to see Georgi, an old teammate of his. 

"Well, well, well," Georgi drawled in Russian, "It's none other than the Russian Fairy." 

"Stuff it, Georgi!" Yuri yelled back. As far as insults go, it was probably his worst, but he just wanted to get out of there before something happened. He quickly threw on his clothes and grabbed his back to head out the door. 

"Not so fast." Another player on the team said to him and pushed him back against the lockers. "Your ass is mine tonight." 

"Watch out." Yuri said, his insults firing in his brain enough to quickly think of one now. "You don't wanna say that to a gay boy. I might like it." With a wink and a sashay of his hips he walked out. 

It wasn't until he was safely back in his dorm room that Yuri let out the breath he'd kept in. He quickly put out his mat and did his Tataps yoga routine. Victor game and went within the 10 minutes of the run. Yuri still felt like his inner self was warring with his outer, and that he hadn't quite gotten a hold of his inner fire like Tapas was supposed to help with. He did the next time slower, sitting in each pose a few seconds longer than he was supposed to. The pull of every muscle gave him the strength he needed to face everyone again. 

The game itself was just as crazy as Yuri would thought it would be. He tried, he really did, doing yoga breathing every time he was checked into the wall. Every time one of the Russian team elbowed him. And every time the referee missed them and didn't call a fowl. Yuri started noticing though that it was making Otabek and Chris upset. 

With ten seconds left on the clock in the last period they were tied. It looked like it had all the makings out to be a remake of their last miracle. Yuri was pushing his way through the defenders on the Russian team keeping the puck to himself. He passed it to center on their team, as he shot to make the point Georgi came up to Yuri and pushed him. This time since the game was over, Yuri threw his gloves down on the ice ready to punch Georgi in the face, but before he could Otabek came out of nowhere and landed a right hook on the Russian players face. Chris came up from behind to grab Yuri and pull him back so Otabek had more space to fight for him. Yuri fought against it for a second before calming and allowing his new friend to throw around his old teammate. 

A rare smile was on Otabek's face when the whistle was blown to stop the fight from going on and to signal the end of the game. 

"Point will stay. United States won." The referee's voice echoed through the hall. Whoops and hollers of hoorays were heard throughout the crowd. Otabek let go of Georgi's uniform and backed off with his hands up. 

Back in the locker room after the game, Celestino gave Otabek, Chris, and Yuri a piece of his mind about the fight. 

"You're lucky they let the point stay. You could have lost us the game with the fight. You know it's not allowed in the Olympics. But, other than that, it was a great game. Now, let's go get our golds and celebrate until the night becomes morning." 

That night with gold around his neck and proper lubrication on his tongue, Yuri confessed his feelings to Otabek. Happily, Otabek returned them with a kiss that had everyone celebrating even more.

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at finishing stories on time.... as well as summaries and titles. I hope you guys still liked this short little story though.
> 
> Also thank you to [Eclair/Tuples](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tuples/pseuds/tuples) for helping me with my writing and Angel for being my cheerleader to push me to write these stories.


End file.
